


Strange Mutation

by Melthil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dom Kakuzu, Dom/sub, Feels, M/M, Nesting, Oral Sex, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sub Hidan, Swearing, neko, territorial
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Hidan, von seinem alten Rudel unterdrückt, machte sich auf sein eigenes Leben zu leben. Diese Reise fand ein schnelles Ende, als er auf ein fremdes Revier und somit auf den Alpha des Rudels traf. Findet Hidan einen Ausweg oder findet er wohl möglich etwas komplett anderes? (KakuHidan)





	Strange Mutation

"Bist weit von Zuhause entfernt, Junge.", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme. "Was willst du?"

Hidan zog seine grauen Ohren an. Sie schmiegten sich an seine ebenfalls grauen, zurückgegelten Haare. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser Teil des Waldes einem Rudel gehörte. Es war immer ein Risiko für einen einzeln Herumwandernden sich in einen größeren Wald zu trauen. Meistens waren doch gerade diese besiedelt.

Es war ein komischer Geruch, der diesen Wald umgab. Würzig, dominant, dunkel und hatte auch einen kleinen Ton Blut in sich. Es roch nach nasser Erde und feuchtem Laub. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Wie die Ruhe nach einem fürchterlichen Storm. Hidan hatte schon viele Rudel in seiner Umgebung gerochen, natürlich hatte er um alle einen großes Bogen gemacht, aber dieses hier roch, Hidan zog die Augen zusammen, bedrohlich angenehm für ihn.

Sollte es nicht genau das Gegenteil sein? Fremde Rudel sollten abstoßend und bedrohend für fremde Katzen riechen. Hidan knurrte leise auf.

Dennoch war es dieser Wald, der in von der nächsten Zivilisation trennte. Ein Streuner wie er hatte keine große Überlebenschancen alleine in der Natur, eine größere Stadt versprach viel mehr Nahrung und Unterkunft.

Doch nun, von Gedanken über eine warme Mahlzeit und ein warmes Bett so überrumpelt und unachtsam gemacht worden, stand er mitten in einem fremden Revier.

Er könnte sich verfluchen! Wie konnte er nur so unaufmerksam sein?

Katzen hatten normalerweise viel Respekt vor den Grenzen fremden Rudeln. Man hielt gebührenden Abstand zwischen jedem Rudel, welches man auf seiner Reise begegnet. Dies war eine Art Brauch unter Katzen. Hidan jedoch hatte der Hunger geblendet und nun hatte er die Konsequenzen auszusitzen. Die fremden Katzen hatten das Recht in nach ihren Vorstellungen zu bestrafen. Sie hätten kein Tabu, das sie hindern würde, Hidan zu töten.

Noch einmal fauchte Hidan auf. Niemand würde ihn einfach so töten. Niemand!

So zog er die Ohren und die Augenbrauen weiter an und schenkte den beiden anderen Katzen vor ihm einen verärgertns und höchst aggressiven Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Kater, der ihn angesprochen hatte, sah nicht so aus, als wäre er für unangemessene Machtkämpfe zu haben. Auch er sah sehr gefährlich aus. Katzen beschützten ihr Revier um jeden Preis.

Hidan beschlich sich ein anderer Gedanke, neben dem beißenden Hunger, stahl sich ein selbst schützendes Gefühl auf. Er müsste so schnell es nur ginge hier verschwinden.

Zudem fand sich kein Gesicht bei den Katzen vor ihm. Sie standen im Schatten eines großen Baumes. Der Sonnenuntergang vertiefte diese Schatten und verstärke Hidans Fluchtgefühl nur noch.

"Hey, hey, ich will kein Stress haben, also geht mir aus dem Weg, ja?", zugleich biss er sich auf die Zunge. Sein Ton sollte gar nicht so bedrohlich wirken. Die Katzen vor ihm legten nun auch die Ohren an.

"Ein Streuner, also?", ertönte eine andere Stimme.

Hidan sah sich erschrocken um - doch in den dunklen Ästen und Gestrüppen konnte er niemanden weiteres erkennen. Waren also noch mehr als nur die zwei vor ihm hier? Hidan konnte sie weder riechen noch sehen. Er war ganz klar im Nachteil in dieser Situation.

"Von wegen Streuner.", fauchte er. "Ich will nur hier durch!", ohne wirklich nachzudenken, schrie Hidan hinaus, wand sich mit gehetztem Blick suchend durch die Büsche.

"Für gewöhnlich platzt man nicht ungestraft in ein fremdes Rudel hinein.", ertönte die angespannte Stimme von der Katze Hidan gegenüber.

"Hmpf, ich habe eben zu spät bemerkt, dass dies ein besetztes Revier ist, na und?!", Hidans hellgrauer Schwanz zuckte nervös und gereizt hin und her. In seiner Stimme schwankte leichte Angst mit, die er jedoch versuchte zu unterdrücken. Seine magenta farbenden Augen wussten nicht, was genau sie fixieren sollten und huschten so hin und her.

"Wie heißt du?", die Stimme bleib ruhig. Sie hatten die Oberhand, natürlich waren sie ruhiger als Hidan, der kurz vor einem Wutanfall stand. Würde er jetzt jedoch angreifen oder gar fliehen, würde er sich schneller am Boden finden, als ihm lieb wäre.

"Was tut das zur Sache?", fauchte Hidan aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Nun endlich trat der Kater aus den Schatten heraus. Es kam eine großgewachsene Silhouette zum Vorschein, die mit jedem Schritt deutlicher wurde. Bald erkannte Hidan orangefarbenes Fell und verschiedene Piercings, die das markante Gesicht und die lila Augen zierten. 

Es waren furchteinflößende Augen, die Hidan ohne Erbarmen fixierten. Der Mann vor ihm hatte einen dunklen Mantel an, der nicht viel preisgab. Doch wenn Hidan raten müsste, würde er tippen, dass sich unter diesem Mantel eine wahre Dom- oder vielleicht sogar Alphastatur versteckte. Beides waren keine all zu guten Nachrichten. War er den etwa in seinem übergroßen Glück auf den Alpha des Rudels gestoßen?

"Ich wüsste gerne den Namen desjenigen, der es wagte, unangemeldet durch einen offensichtlich besetzten Wald zulaufen."

Die Aura, die diesen oranghaarigen Kater umgab, war höchst bedrohlich. Er war ein wahrer Kämpfer.

Aber das war Hidan auch! In seinem alten Rudel hatte er kein all zu großes Ansehen, weswegen er den Rang des Omegas hatte - das schwächste Tier im Rudel. Durch diese Position hatte er keine Chance zum Krieger ausgebildet zu werden. Nur Betas oder zukünftige Alphas werden trainiert, um stärker zu werden und ihr Rudel beschützen zu können.

Dies ließ sich damit erklären, da sie angst vor Hidan hatten. Er war anders als sie. Niemand sonst hatte eine so außergewöhnliche Fellfarbe wie er. Alle anderen hatten eine stattliche Braunfärbung. Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass ein Kater mit so einem Fell jemals aus ihren Genen geboren werden könnte. Sie hatten Geschichten gehört über eine äußerst aggressive weißhaarige Katze, die ganze Dörfer aus blinder Wut zerstört hatte. So verstießen und unterdrückten sie ihn. Er sollte so wenig Macht wie möglich haben um nicht auf dumme oder übereifrige Gedanken zu kommen.

Doch Hidan hatte sich von alledem nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er hatte heimlich trainiert. Am Nachmittag hatte er die anderen bei ihrem Training belauscht, um dessen Aufgaben später für sich zu wiederholen. Er zog keine Schwäche aus seinem Aussehen. Er nahm dies als Anreiz öfters und härter zu trainieren.

Als er alt und stark genug war, war es Hidan endgültig leid. Er hatte seine wenigen Besitztümer gepackt und war in sein neues Leben aufgebrochen. Hidan hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, doch auch hatte er bemerkt, dass das Dorf stiller war als sonst. Sie hielten den Atem an, bis Hidan vollkommen verschwunden war.

In der ständiger Hoffnung, einen besseren Platz im Leben zu finden, hatte er sich in die große weite Ferne aufgemacht. Sollte dies nun alles hier am Anfang eines Waldes enden? Knurrend ballte Hidan seine Fäuste. Er hatte nicht so hart trainiert, um jetzt aufzugeben.

Jedoch sollte er den anderen Katzen keine Bedrohung sein. Wenn er seine Reise weitergehen möchte, müsste er seinen Stolz für einige Minuten hinunter schlucken. So beugte Hidan seinen Kopf, ein Zeichen des Respektes. Er wollte keinen ernsthaften Ärger. Der Orangehaarige atmete tief ein.

"Dein Geruch verrät mir, dass du schon seit einigen Tagen unterwegs warst. Wohin wolltest du?."

Einen Schritt auf Hidan zukommend zog er noch einmal tief die Luft um sie herum ein.

"Auch hast du eine leichte feminine Note.", neckisch zuckten die Ohren des Katers auf.

Eine unausprechbare Wut steigte ihn Hidan auf. Nicht nur, dass er den niedrigsten Rang in seinem Rudel hatte, nein, auch sein Geruch musste einen Hauch schwacher Weiblichkeit ausstrahlen. Dies half ihm weder in seinem alten Rudel als auch hier. Es war ein weiterer Fluch in seinem Leben. Er würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber als Junge hatte er sich einmal zu oft auf dem Waldboden gewälzt, um seinen Geruch zu verdecken, doch konnte er niemand hinters Licht führen.

"Du könntest ein Sub sein.", spekuliert der Alpha.

Trotz dem eigentlichen Geschlecht und dem Rang im Rudel hatte man noch eine dritte Eigenschaft inne. Man wollte ihm nie viel darüber erzählen, jedoch wusste Hidan, dass ein jeder entweder eine passiv-unterwürfige oder eine dominierende Hälfte hatte. Man konnte dies sogar riechen in jedem einzelnen individuellen Körpergeruch. Bei manchen stärker und bei manchen schwächer.Es stimmte zwar, dass der Geruch eines Subs weitaus weiblicher roch, als der eines Doms, aber dies war nicht die Norm. Hidan imitierte und verärgerte sein Gesuch je mehr er darüber nachdachte.

Diese Hälfte würde jedoch nur anspringen, wenn man einen passenden Partner hatte, der mit ihm auf derselben Gefühlsebene wäre. Ein Sub, also eine passiv-unterwürfige Katze, würde sich nicht jedem hingeben. Sie würde ganz genau spüren, ob die Katze vor ihr, ihr Konterpartner wäre. Sie sind es normalerweise auch, die diese Art von Verbindung als Erstes spüren bzw. reichen und wahrnehmen

Der dominierende Dom, würde es erst merken, wenn sie unmittelbar vor ihrem Partner stehen und dessen Geruch einatmen. Vorzugsweise direkt an dessen Hals, dem stärksten Gesuchspunkt.

Es war eine komplexe Art der Partnerbeschaffung. Manche halten dies für die wahre Liebe. Dass irgendwo da draußen dein dir von Geburt an zugeteilter Partner wartet. Doch die meisten glaubten nicht daran und gaben auf nach ihrem Glück zu suchen.

Auch Hidan wusste nicht, ob dies wirklich stimmte. Keiner aus seinem alten Rudel hatte sich oft oder lange damit befasst geschweige den es für nötig gehalten es ihm zu erklären. Hidan leitete sich sein Wissen aus Gesprächen seiner alten Rudelmitglieder her. Manchmal sprachen sie leise darüber nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Hidan genügte das jedoch schon. Mehr müsste er darüber nicht wissen. Er würde sich nicht auf eine sinnlose Reise begeben seinen Partner zu finden, nein, er würde sein Leben selber in die Hand nehmen.

Die Schwanzspitze seines langen grauweisen Schwanzes zuckte angespannt hin und her.

Dieser Kater kannte nun also seinen wunden Punkt. Hidan konnte sich noch so aufplustern und verbal verteidigen, wenn ein Dom ihm gegenübersteht, auch wenn es nicht sein ausgewählter Partner war, wäre viel stärker als er es war.

"Du stammst wohl von einem unaufgeklärtem Bereich des Landes, was?", die Frage wurde von einem bösen Blick seitens Hidan nicht beantwortet. Ein leises Knurren erhob sich in Hidans Kehle, jedoch nicht so laut, dass es als Drohung zu deuten wäre.

"Was zur Hölle, geht es dich überhaupt an? Ich habe kein Interesse an deinem verdammten Rudel! Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich durch diesen verfluchten Wald!", mit wilden Augen fixierte Hidan die des Größeren.

"Bringt ihn zu Konan."

Dies war das einzige, was der Kater vor ihm wiedergab. Hiden sah ihn irritiert an, als dieser sich auch noch umdrehte. Wütend trat Hidan einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wollte so eben zum Sprechen ansetzten, als er von zwei weiteren Katzen festgehalten wurden.

"He, lasst mich sofort los, ihr verfluch-", sein wildes fauchen unterbrechend konzentrierte sich Hidan eher darauf, sich loszureißen und wild um sich zu schlagen, doch die Kater hatten ihn in einem starken eisernen Griff. So schliffen sie ihn fort - durch die Schatten in den Wald.

 

Fluchend und sich während schliffen sie Hidan tiefer in den Wald hinein. Der oranghaarige Kater lief vor ihnen und überhörte Hidans gezielte Beleidigungen geübt. Hidan verausgabte sich bis zur beinahen Erschöpfung. Um in herum wurde es dunkler und er bekam es nicht nur mit Wut, sondern auch mit Panik zu tun. Selbst wenn er es schaffen würde zu fliehen, hätte er beinahe keine Orientierung in diesem fremden Wald. Sie würden ihn so schneller einfangen als ihm lieb wäre. Schluckend und immer noch fauchend erkannte er, dass er wirklich in der Patsche saß. Wenn sie ihn nun mitten in das Herz ihres Reviers bringen, hätte er keine Chance mehr.

"He, was habt ihr mit mir vor?!"

Hidan unterdrückte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme. Sollte all das Training doch nicht geholfen haben? Wieder versuchte er seine Füße in den Waldoden zu rammen, doch nichts half. Unerbittlich wurde er weiter gezogen.

Der kleine Weg, den sie folgten, führte auf eine große Lichtung. Am Rande dieser Lichtung standen verschiedene selbstgebaute Holzhütten. Sie sahen weit aus moderne aus, als die aus Hidans altem Rudel. Moderne Rudel waren meist auch die stärkeren. Ein großes Feuer brannte in der Mitte. Ab und zu erkannte Hidan eine weitere Katze vor einer der Hütten stehen oder aus einen der Fenster blickend - sie hatten neugierig ihre Ohren gespitzt. Hidan fauchte leise vor sich hin, zog seine Ohren weiter an seinen Kopf.

Auch wenn es nun nicht die Zeit dafür war, aber genau dies erinnerte ihn an sein altes Rudel. Man würde ihm nicht helfen, man würde sich sein Elend nur aus sicherer Entfernung anschauen und darüber lachen. Knurrend schmiss er sich noch einmal gegen die starken Arme der beiden Kater neben sich.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hidan, dass sie sich auf den Weg zu einer ganz bestimmten Hütte machten. Der orangehaariger Kater vor ihm öffnete die kleine Türe und mit einem Ruck wurde Hidan hineingeworfen. Bevor der Grauhaarige sich jedoch wieder aufrappeln konnte, war die Türe schon wieder geschlossen und verriegelt. Laut fauchend kratzte er mit seinen spitzen Krallen in die Stämme der Tür.

"Ihr verfluchten-!", doch jedes rütteln und kratzen half nichts, die Türe war verschlossen. "Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, ihr dummen einfältiger Ketzer!", schrie er, doch niemand antwortete. Seine Stimme wurde rau und kratzig. Zu viel hatte er sie heute schon in einer belastenden Lautstärke benutzt.

"Könntest du damit aufhören, meine Türe zu beschädigen?", ertönte eine ruhige Stimme.

Erschrocken wand sich Hidan um und rammte seinen Rücken in besagte beschädigte Tür. Sein Schwanz plusterte sich auf und auch seine Ohren versteiften sich. Sein Atem zog sich ein und seine Augen verengten sich. Er war nicht allein. Wieso sollten sie ihn in eine Hütte bringen, die offensichtlich bewohnt war? Oder war es ein weiterer Gefangener?

"Ein Eindringling. Was suchst du hier?"

Hidan zog die Ohren an und begann zu Knurren. Dort an einem Tisch saß eine weibliche Katze mit blauen Haaren und Fell. Sie hatte eine dünne Gestalt und war nicht gerade beunruhigt über diese Situation. Sie roch nach Leinenpapier und Baumharz und nach Sub. Sie und ihre Stimme hatte etwas eigenartig beruhigendes. Ein Sub könnte er ohne weiteres erledigen, dachte sich Hidan und atmete in wiedergefundenen Mut auf.

So stieß er sich von der Türe ab und rollte seine Schultern. Keine Gefahr ging von ihr aus - dies könnte ein Vorteil sein.

Vor ihr auf dem Tisch befanden sich mehrere verschiedene Papiere, sie faltete diese gekonnt. Hidan konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, was sie dort genau machte.

"Was auch immer es dich angeht.", zischte Hidan. "Aber ich wollte nur zur nächsten Stadt, als mich diese Mistkerle hier her geschliffen hatten!", murrte Hidan. Seine Anspannung immer noch spürbar.

"Mein Name ist Konan. Ich bin die Frau des Katers, der dich wohl hierher gebracht hatte. Er ist für die Überwachung zuständig. Sein Name ist Pain.", gab sie ruhig von sich. Ihre Augen lagen auf dem Papier, das sie faltete. Sie schien konzentriert aber auch entspannt zu sein.

"Wie ist dein Name?"

Konan war also die Frau von diesem oranghaarigen Katers. Wie auch er hatte sie Hidan schnell durchschaut. So schien es Hidan jedenfalls.

"Mein Name ist Hidan.", fauchte er langsam und mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme vor unterdrückter Wut.

"Was zur Hölle mache ich hier? Ich verschwende bloß meine Zeit, verflucht.", seine Stimme erhebend versuchte er durch erneutes wildes herumschauen eine Schwachstelle in dieser Hütte zu finde und somit einen Ausweg. Doch außer der Tür und zwei kleinen Fenstern gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit. Die Hütte war relativ klein. Eine Treppe führte nach oben. Dort würde wohl das Schlafzimmer sein. Hier unten befanden sich lediglich der große Tisch, einige Regale mit Büchern, ein großer warmer Ofen und eine kleine Kochnische.

"Heutzutage behält man Streuner in fremden Revieren nur, wenn man den Tod jenes Streuners herauszögern möchte.", sie fixierte Hidan mit festen Augen. Stechende orangefarbene Augen blickten in magentafarbene. "In deinem Fall aber, denke ich, dass man dich aus einem anderen Grund her gebracht hat."

Verwirrt zog Hidan die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er könnte die Frau vor sich nicht deuten. Weder ihre Mimik, Gestik noch ihr Geruch verriet ihm etwas über sie. Außer das offensichtliche. Er spannte sich automatisch an. 

"Hmpf, was soll das heißen?!", schnaubend bleckte der Grauhaarige seine Zähne.  
Er hätte schon längst in einem Gasthaus seine neue Freiheit feiern können. Vielleicht wäre er schon dabei, sein neues Leben zu planen und sich auszumalen, wo es ihn wohl alles hinverschlägt. Aber nun stand er hier. In einer Hütte mit einer komischen nicht korrekt einzuordnenden Frau mitten in einem fremden Rudel, dass sich mit der Verrichtung seines Schicksals Zeit ließ - wie auch immer jenes aussehen mag.

"Ein Sub wie du einer bist, scheint eine wahre Bereicherung für unser Rudel zu sein. Unser Alpha wird erfreut sein."

Irritiert sah Hidan sie an. Nur langsam verknüpften sich die Synapsen in seinem Gehirn, doch dann plusterte er sich förmlich auf.

"Was zur Hölle? Ich habe nicht vor hier zu bleiben! Was seit ihr für Psychopathen die Leute verschleppen und zwingen in ihrem verfluchten Rudel mitzuspielen! Ihr könnte mich alle Mal! Und euer verdammter Alpha interessiert mich auch nicht!"

Trotz Hidans erhobene Stimme behielt Konan ihre Ruhe. Sie sah ihn unbeeindruckt an und widmete sich wieder ihrem Papier zu.

"Du streitest es also nicht ab?", fragte sie leise.

Hidan, der in ein regelrechtes Wutgerede gestartet hatte, überraschte die Frage und er wurde still.

"Nicht jeder Sub lässt sich als jener rufen. Es gibt nicht viele, die sich mit ihrer zweiten Hälfte anfreunden. Du dagegen hast damit kein Problem?", es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch sie tat dennoch gespannt, was man an einer eleganten leicht angezogenen Augenbraue erkannte.

Zischend sah Hidan auf die Seite. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Es wird von Minute zu Minute ungemütlicher in dieser kleinen Hütte.

Sein ganzes Leben lang war es von keiner großen Bedeutung - seine zweite Hälfte spielte kaum eine Rolle. Sein Omega Status hatte ihn schon geprägt, ob er ein Sub war, hatte niemanden interessiert. Es war auch für ihn fremd sich damit nun gezielt auseinander zu setzten. Vor alle dem war er immer noch Hidan und Hidan steht für sich selber.

"Es interessiert mich einen Dreck was meine zweite Hälfte ist. Ich bin immer noch ich!", erhob er seine Stimme.

"Ah."

Mit interessierten Augen sah sie Hidan an, wand sich ihm sogar weiter entgegen.

"Du scheinst aus einem nicht all zu aufgeklärten Teil des Landes zu kommen, nicht wahr?"

"Und wenn?", er schnalzte seine Zunge, "Diese ganze Sache um die zweite Hälfte interessiert mich nicht, verdammt. Warum rede ich darüber eigentlich?", fragte er sich nun selber und trat frustriert gegen die hölzerne Wand der Hütte. Sie gab nicht nach, schade.

"Es ist durchaus sehr wichtig darüber Bescheid zu wissen, sich damit zu beschäftigen und sich anzunehmen."

Hidan stöhnte auf und stich sich über sein reines Gesicht.  
"Hör mal, wenn ich zur Seelensorge wollte, wäre ich sicher nicht zu dir gekommen. Moment, stimmt, ich wurde gezwungen hier zu sein!", knurrend lief er hin und her.

"Du hast wohl keine große Erfahrung als Sub. Nun, eigentlich spürt man diese Hälfte erst bei seinem für dich bestimmten Partner, aber mit sich selber im Reinen zu sein ist sehr entlastend."

"Was interessiert es dich, ob ich mit mir im Reinen bin oder nicht?"

Hastig wand er sich in ihre Richtung und warf die Arme in die Luft. Wütend stampfte er dann einige Schritte auf sie zu, doch Konan blieb ruhig.

"Nun, ich denke, du wirst es merken, wenn du deinen Partner findest.", Konans sanfte Stimme füllte den wutgeladenen Raum vollkommen aus.

"Wir konnten dich vorbereiten auf diese Welt, wenn du nun wirklich weiter ziehen möchtest."

"Was?", japste Hidan auf. "Wieso sollte ich sowas von euch wollen? Ich habe kein Interesse an euch, verdammt, ich sollte nicht einmal hier sein!", fluchend strich sich Hidan über die Augen. Er war müde von der Reise und wollte in ein warmes Bett. Vielleicht sogar etwas warmes Essen. All dies hätte er schon längst bekommen, wäre er nicht in einer fremden Hütte in einem ebenso fremden Gebiet.

"Wir haben genug Platz und Verpflegung für einen weiteren Kopf."

Knurrend spannte sich Hidan an und legte seine grauen Ohren nah an seinen Kopf. Wie oft sollte er sich denn noch wiederholen? Er zog seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Konan jedoch ignorierte seine Reaktion, achtete nur auf ihre sich bewegenden Hände, die das Falten wieder aufnahmen und fuhr fort.

"Du musst wissen, wir sind ein recht kleines Rudel. Die meisten sind Doms aber wir haben auch einige Subs in unseren Reihen. Es sind alles Streuner, die zu uns gefunden haben vor langer Zeit. Unser Alpha-"

Barsch unterbrach Hidan Konan indem er zu ihr trat und auf den Tisch schlug. Seine Geduld, welche noch nie eine recht große Spannweite hatte, war nicht vollkommen aufgebracht.

"Warum sollte mich das interessieren? Ich habe kein Interesse mich euch anzuschließen. Ich will nur von hier verschwinden.", es folgten einige wilde Flüche und bedrohliches Knurren.

Konan jedoch legte ihre harmonisch aufblitzenden Augen auf ihn. Legte somit auch ihr Faltwerk bei Seite. Sie schien nicht überrascht über seinen Ausbruch zu sein.

"Ich kenne deine Art. Du hast eine außergewöhnliche Fellfarbe. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dies nicht alle als positiv bewertet haben. Dir fehlt es an Instinkt. Instinkt, welchen man schon als Junges antrainiert bekommt. Man hat dich wohl verstoßen und ausgegrenzt. Du hattest keinen großen Wert, weswegen du dich auf primitivere Arten der Verteidigung eingestellt hast. Du nutzt deine flinke Zunge, um dich zu retten, doch genau dies ist wohl auch dein Fehler."

Hidan stutzte. Versucht seine Verwunderung nicht all zu offen zu zeigen legte er seine Stirn in Falten. War er so leicht zu durchschauen? Ein leises Knurren entkam seiner Kehle.  
"Woher, woher verflucht weist du das?!", er spannte seinen Kiefer an.

"Wie ich schon sagte. Ich kenne deine Art. Zudem haben Rudel wesentliche Vorteile, die selbst du nicht ignorieren kannst."

Sie endete ihren Vortrag damit und wand sich wieder ihrem Papier zu. Hidan sah auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Verdammt. Wo war er hier bloß hineingeraten? Verdammt. Der Gedanke, dass er für Fremde so leicht zu durchschauen war, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Diese drückende Aufmerksamkeit gefiel ihm ebenso wenig. Könnte man ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen?

Von seinem letzten Rudel entkommen fand er sich nun auch schon wieder im nächsten unfreiwillig wieder.

"Pf, ich habe die Nase voll von Rudeln. Ich will mein eigenes Leben leben. Und das so wie ich es will, klar? Verdammt nochmal.", scharrte er nun mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden und wand sich um. Ihre ruhige unbeeindruckte Art machte ihn zunehmend nervös.

Unscheinbar seufzend schloss Konan ihre Augen.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen. Ich werde dir etwas zu essen geben. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Die Papiere zur Seite schiebend erhob sie sich und schöpfte in der Küchenzeile aus einem größeren Topf, den Hidan gar nicht aufgefallen war, eine Art Suppe in einen tiefen Teller. Zusammen mit einem Löffel brachte sie dies nun an den Tisch, deutete Hidan so platz zu nehmen.

Hidans Ohren erhob sich interessiert bei dem dampfenden Geruch der Suppe. Er schnupperte so leise wie möglich und sein Magen meldete sich zugleich. Er schrie danach gefüllt zu werden. Er rang mit sich. Doch die Versuchung und auch sein Hunger waren zu groß, als sie noch länger zu ignorieren. Konan warf er trotz allem einen warnenden und abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er sich setzte und gierig die Suppe aß.

"Du kannst dich dort drüben ausruhen."

Konan deutete auf mehrere Decken, die dort in der Ecke neben dem Ofen lagen. Knurrend stopfte sich Hidan einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund. Wenn er schon hier bleiben müsste, würde wäre so ein Platz am Feuer eine glückliche Abwechslung von den harten Waldböden auf denen er die letzten Nächte schlafen musste.

Hidan konnte sich nicht zurück erinnern, als sich sein Magen jemals so voll angefühlt hatte. So erhob er sich zufrieden und stampfte zu den Decken hinüber. Dort begann er sich sein Bett für die Nacht zurechtzulegen und sich in mitten diesen hinzulegen. Seine Augen behielten Konan jedoch ganz genau im Blick. Er würde sich erst entspannen, wenn sie sich ebenfalls zum Schlafen hingelegte. Konan räumte währenddessen ihre Papiere und ihre gebastelten Figuren, die Hidan nicht wirklich deuten konnte, in eines der Regale auf und begab sich nach oben in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Es wurde ruhig in der Hütte. Hidan wurde warm und schläfrig. Noch nie hatte er so viele Decken für sein Bett zur Verfügung. Einen vollen und warmen Magen hatte er auch kaum. Abgesehen davon, dass er hier unfreiwillig festgehalten wird, fühlte er sich so wohl wie noch nie. Dennoch spürte er eine gewisse Wut immer noch tief in sich, aber die weichen Decken waren so bequem, dass er sich mit einigen geflüsterten gefluchten Worten zur Ruhe legte und die Augen schloss.

 

Nur langsam erwachte Hidan aus seinem Schlaf. Er fühlte sich entspannt und ihm war warm. Er wollte sich gar nicht rühren. Doch, als sich sein Gehirn von dem Nebel des Schlafes gelöst hatte, und er somit verstand wo er war, setzte er sich gehetzt auf. Mit einer Hand streifte er sich über die Augen. Er sollte gar nicht hier sein.

"Guten Morgen."

Er sah auf. Konan stand in der Küchenzeile und schnitt ein köstlich riechendes Brot an. Ein Ziehen in seinem Magen erinnerte Hidan daran, dass er Hunger hatte. Wann hatte er zuletzt am Morgen etwas zu essen bekommen? Dachte er bitter.

"Setz dich.", sprach Konan leise und mit einer beruhigenden Stimme.

Hidan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Diese Situation gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

"Hör mal, ich weiß nicht was ihr von mir wollt. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht hier sein will. Also lass mich einfach aus der Hütte und ihr hört nie wieder etwas von mir. Verflucht nochmal, ihr habt alle meine Pläne vernichtet!"

Hidan erhob sich. Zudem spürte er in seinem Magen, neben dem Ziehen, seine unterdrückte Wut erneut aufglühen.

"Einem Rudel zuzugehören hat einige kostbare Vorteile, die selbst du nicht ignorieren kannst, Hidan."

"Ich will aber nicht zu einem Rudel gehören!", er schmiss die Hände in die Luft. "Verdammt, ich bin erst aus meinem letzten Rudel entkommen und schon bin ich zum zweiten Mal unfreiwillig in einem. Ich weiß nicht was in euren verrückten Köpfen vorgeht, aber ich für meinen Teil will mit eurem Scheiß nichts zu tun haben!"

Konan nahm nun an dem großen Tisch platz, auf dem ein reichlich aussehendem Frühstück gedeckt wurde. Es war alles da und noch mehr. An die meisten Dinge konnte sich Hidan noch nicht einmal erinnern, aber er hatte die anderen Kinder oder die Erwachsenen schon öfters davon essen sehen. Er schluckte, da sich seine Kehle zusammenzog.

"Du möchtest frei sein. Aber auch innerhalb eines Rudel kann man seine Freiheit ausleben, Hidan. Man hat dennoch aber einen gewissen Schutz aus den man seinen Nutzen ziehen kann."

"Was fällt euch allen verdammt noch mal ein! Ich will über meine verfluchte Freiheit selbst bestimmen!", lauter werdend schritt Hidan auf sie zu.

Konan dagegen richtete sich langsam und still ihren Teller. Sie sah auf und bittet Hidan mit einer einladenden Geste sich zu setzten.

"Iss etwas, Hidan."

"Ihr seit doch alle verrückte Bastarde."

Knurrte er und setzte sich widerwillig Konan gegenüber und belud sich seinen Teller. Ein oder zwei bissen würden ja dann doch nicht schaden. Dennoch hatte er seine Ohren zurückgelegt und seine Schwanzspitze zuckte angespannt hin und her.

 

Nachdem sie still und leise, aber ohne weiteren Diskussionen, gefrühstückt hatten, klopfte es an der Tür. Hidan erhob sich. Alarmbereit und knurrend starrte er an die Tür. Sobald sich diese Tür öffnen sollte, würde er sich durch quetschen und abhauen. Er brauchte kein Rudel um zu überleben! Und genau dies würde er allen beweisen!

Doch es trat niemand ein. Lediglich trat Konan an die Tür und sah Hidan abwartend an.

"Ich zeige dir unsere Lichtung."

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. Die Tür ließ sie für Hidan offen. War diese Katze verrückt? Niemals würde er sich diese Lichtung freiwillig anschauen. Er stürmte hervor, doch bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte auszureisen und in den Wald zu rennen, erkannte er Pain, der vor der Tür auf sie wartete. Hidan knurrte leise und tief in seiner Kehle auf und ging auf Abstand. Dieser Kater hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt. Fauchend blitzte Hidan ihn an.

"Was soll der Scheiß?", fuhr er den oranghaarigen Kater, der entspannt Konan mit einem zarten Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen begrüßte, an.

"Ich wollte nur durchreisen, verflucht, ich habe keine Lust auf euer erbärmliches Rudel, also lasst mich zur Hölle noch Mal endlich gehen!", er ballte die Fäuste, spannte seinen Schwanz an, der sich instinktiv aufplusterte, und fauchte Pain entgegen mit aller Autorität, die er im Moment noch hatte.

"Du hast ein großes Mundwerk, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich das oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte."  
"Was geht es dich denn an, huh?", knurrend trat Hidan näher heran, doch Pains Ruhe und Gelassenheit imitierte ihn zunehmens. Nervosität spiegelte sich in Hidans schönen Augen wieder.

"Ich verschwinde, ihr Idioten habt sie doch nicht mehr alle."

Damit wand sich Hidan um und zielte den Wald an. Niemand kam ihm hinterher, er wollte schon triumphierend Grinsen, jedoch ertönte, bevor er die Waldgrenze erreicht hatte, Pains Stimme.

"Du bist der Idiot, wenn du denkst, dass du ohne weiteres in eine Stadt spazieren und dort ein neues Leben beginnen könntest."  
Angriffslustig wendete sich Hidan um. Er war seiner Freiheit so nah und ein einfältiger Kater wie Pain würde es ihm nicht versauen!

"Huh, du kannst mir gar nichts sagen, was weißt du schon.", auf die Seite spuckend wollte er mit einer eindeutig unhöflichen Handbewegung weiterlaufen, jedoch hielt ihn diesmal Pains Hand an seinem Oberarm auf. Der Kater war schnell - Hidan fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

Aufzuckend und sich wehrend hielt Hidan dennoch inne. Pains Griff war eisern. Er fixierte Hidan mit kalten und überaus ernsten Augen. Nun roch Hidan es ganz genau - sein Geruch schrie Dom aus. Ein überaus wütender und ernster Dom. Hidan wollte wimmernd, seiner zweiten Hälfte die Oberhand geben, war er es nicht gewohnt einen so potenten Dom-Geruch gegenüber zu stehen. Wütend über diesen Gedanken knurrte er leise. Noch nie hatte er sich wirklich als Sub gefühlt oder benommen. Subs waren da um zu dienen, so sagte man in seinem Rudel, und Hidan würde sich diesem Kater nicht unterwerfen!

"Wenn du denkst, dass es so leicht ist, bist du nichts weiter als ein Idiot, Hidan."

"Du mieser-, was fällt dir ein, lass mich los!", zischte Hidan und wollte Pain seinen Arm entreißen. Genau in diesem Moment ließ dieser seinen Griff los, weswegen sich Hidan mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden wiederfindet. Irritiert und wütend fauchte er auf. Dieser elende-

"In der Stadt werden sie sofort wissen was du bist, Hidan. Sie werden dich jagen und finden. Subs wurden über die Jahre weniger. Kaum einer wurde noch ohne Rudel freilaufend gesehen. Du musst mir also meine Überraschung entschuldigen, als ich dich gestern an unserer Grenze entdeckt habe."  
Hidan fauchte ihn an und rappelte sich auf. Wütend plusterte sich sein Schwanz auf. Doch Pain war noch nicht fertig. Er trat einen Schritt auf Hidan zu. Hidan versteifte sich sofort und ballte die Fäuste.

"Besonders männliche Subs sind sehr begehrt, auch sind es die seltensten. Sie werden dich verkaufen und ausnutzen, Hidan, du konntest nichts dagegen machen."

Eine gewisse Furcht stieg ihn ihm auf, die er jedoch sogleich wieder wie alle anderen Sub-Gefühle unterdrückte. Er hatte Geschichten gehört, dass Doms mit ihrer Stärke Subs auflauerten und unvorstellbares mit ihnen anstellen. Aus seiner Naivität heraus hoffte er jedoch, dass dies nur Themen unreifer Gruselgeschichten waren um die Jungen davon abzuhalten jenseits des Reviers zu spielen.

Dass dies die Wahrheit jedoch war, ließ ihn erschaudern. Aber was, wenn dies nur ein Trick war um ihm hier zu behalten? Sie wollten seine zweite Häflte anregen um ihm angst zu machen. Wohl möglich wahren sie es, die ihn verkaufen wollten!

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Pah, wer weiß was ihr mit mir machen würdet, wenn ich hier bleibe. Idioten wie ihr seit zu allem fähig."

Eine Stoßwelle von Beleidigungen regnete daraufhin auf Pain hinab, dieser zuckte noch nicht einmal mit einer Augenbraue. Doch Hidan war in seinem Element und redete sich somit seinen Frust von der Seele. Nebenbei wendete er sich ab und wollte seinen eigentlichen Plan fortsetzten.

Doch kurz bevor er den Waldrand erreicht hatte, wurde er grob am Hals gepackt und zurück auf den Boden mitten auf die Lichtung geworfen. Husten und stöhnend wand sich Hidan um und sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen seinen Angreifer an. Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, auch war er auf seinen empfindlichen Schwanz gefallen. Mit dem Schmerz konnte er umgehen, wurde er nicht anders in seinem alten Rudel behandelt. Er wollte Pain anknurren und beschimpfen, aber es war nicht Pain der in geworfen hatte, dieser stand an der Seite und hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. Nein, auch nicht Konan.

Auf ihn zu kam ein großgewachsener Kater. Narben übersät und mit einer Maske im Gesicht strahlte er ihn aus grünen Augen an. Er hatte eine gefährlich überwältigende Aura. Sie schrie Dom aus jeder Faser. Hidan zitterte, er hatte etwas Tödliches an sich. Etwas, dass man nicht provozieren sollte.

"D-u Mistkerl.", röchelte Hidan trotz der allgegenwärtigen Gefahr. Der Kater kam immer näher. Er behielt seine Augen stets auf Hidan gerichtet. Hidan röchelte und versuchte sich aufzuhiefen, doch sogleich wurde er am Kragen nach oben gehoben.

Tief sah er in die grünen Seelenspiegel des Katers vor ihm. Er atmete seinen würzigen, dunklen Geruch ein. Hidans Herz setzte aus. Er kannte diesen Geruch. Es war der Geruch, den er am Waldrand gerochen hatte und der sich über den kompletten Wald ausbreitete. Pure Angst schob sich in ihm hoch. Dies vor ihm war der Alpha des Rudels. Und er hatte ihn wohl sehr verärgert, wenn man die Zornesfalte auf dessen Stirn deuten wollte. Hidan schluckte.

Der Geruch und seine dunkle Aura lag wie eine dicke Wolke um den Kater herum. So nah nahm er den Geruch deutlicher wahr, fast als würde er ihn schmecken können. Ihm wurde schwindelig, alles drehte sich um ihn herum. Konan, Pain und der nahe und doch so ferne Wald verschwammen um sie herum. Doch klar und deutlich sah er das wütende Gesicht des Alphas vor ihm. Er fühlte sich schwach und taub. Langsam legte er die Ohren auf die Seite und sah den Alpha unter schweren Augenlidern so böse er nur konnte an. Er bemerkte, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr erfassen. Er konnte einzig und allein nur noch daran denken, dass der Alpha wie ein würzig warmer Tee bei einem regnerischen Tag, den mal lieber unter warmen Decken verbrachte, roch. Es war, Hidan blinzelte, eigenartig heimisch und auch irgendwie, er schluckte und wagte es nicht daran zu denken, aber auch roch er beruhigend und harmonisch. Als wäre Hidan angekommen.

Wut kroch wieder in seine Gliedmaßen, ließ sie leicht zittern. Was fiel diesem Kater überhaupt ein? Egal ob sein Geruch noch so stark war und noch so vertraut - niemand würde so mit ihm umgehen!

"Einfältige, naive, dumme Jünglinge sollte man eigentlich ihren Schicksalen überlassen, wenn sie es nicht für nötig sehen, die Hilfe andere anzunehmen."

Die Stimme des Katers war dunkel und gefährlich und passte ach so gut zu seinem ganzen Sein. Sie hinterließ bei Hidan eine durchdringliche Gänsehaut. Wieder kam Hidan das Gefühl der Unterwerfung, diesmal aber viel stärker als bei Pain. Seine Subhälfte schrie danach sich auf den Boden vor die Füße des Katers zu legen zu schnurren, seinen empfindlichen Bauch zu zeigen und ihm zu signalisieren, dass er alles mit sich machen lassen würde.

Die grünen Augen verließen ihn nie. Ein starkes Unwohlsein breitete sich in Hidan aus. Niemals würde er sich einfach so jemanden hingeben! Doch so sehr er sich anspannen wollte, um zu zeigen, dass er noch seinen Mann stehen konnte, zu schwach fühlte er sich dazu. Er hing bewegungslos und schlapp im Griff des Größeren.

Ein weiteres Gefühl stahl sich in seine Magengegend. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht deuten konnte. Als würde er es bereuen diesen Kater verärgert zu haben. Erschrocken und verwirrt knurrte Hidan tief in seiner Kehle auf. Den letzten Rest Verstand packte er in diesen Laut.

"Und nun will er mir sogar drohen. Dir fehlt es wirklich an Verstand."

Leise und dunkel fauchte der Kater auf. Hidan kniff die Augen zusammen. Was waren das für Gefühle, die ihn so schlapp in den Griff es Mannes vor ihm fallen ließen? Er fühlte sich schwach und unterlegen.

Mit einen Ruck zog der große Kater Hidan näher zu sich. Tief atmete er Hidans Geruch an dessen Hals ein. Hidan wimmerte, das zur Hölle machte dieser Typ da mit ihm? Der Hals einer Katze war ebenso empfindlich wie ihr Bauch. Beides wird nur Partnern dargeboten, alles andere wäre beleidigend. Doch wehren konnte er sich nicht. Ein tiefes Knurren erhob sich in der Kehle des Katers. Hidan konnte es nicht deuten, doch es klang zufrieden?

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fand sich Hidan auf dem harten Boden wieder. Erschrocken und schmerzend blieb er liegen. Taubheit erfüllte seine Glieder. Die dicke Wolke um ihn herum verblasste nur langsam. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an. Seine Sicht verschwamm und er fühlte eine eigenartige Ruhe.

"Bringt ihn in meine Hütte."

War das einzige, was Hidan von diesem komischen Kater hörte, bevor sich seine Welt in einen schwarzen Rauch verwandelte und er sein Bewusstsein verlor. Das letzte was er sah war, dass sich der gefährliche Kater umwandte und verschwand. Hidan gefiel dieses Bild nicht.

 

Lautes und drängendes Pochen war das erste, was Hidan bemerkte und wahrnahm. Er blinzelte mehrmals. Verdammt, tat sein Kopf weh. Er stöhnte leise und wand sich auf dem weichen Untergrund, auf dem er lag, in eine bequemere Position. Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Wo war er? Er lag in einem Bett in einer Hütte. Hustend versuchte er aufzustehen und sich zu erinnern.

Er hielt inne. Ah, der Alpha. Hidan biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieser verdammter Typ hatte einen starken Geruch, aber Hidan weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er nur deswegen ohnmächtig geworden war. Es müsste eine andere Erklärung geben. Wie konnte ein Kater nur so eine Macht über ihn haben? Es war überwältigend furchterregend. Wieso aber zur Hölle hatte er verordnet Hidan in seine Hütte bringen zu lassen? Wärme schoss in seine Glieder und er konnte sich mit leichtem Schmerz aufrichten. Das Bett war groß und weich. Er fauchte auf. Was wollte dieser verdammte Mistkerl von ihm?!

Knurrend sah Hidan aus dem Fenster. Es war nun schon tiefste Nacht. Murrend sah er sich weiter im Zimmer um. Eine kleine Lampe am Nachttisch erhellte den Raum. Der Raum war spärlich eingerichtet. Ein großes Bett stand in der Mitte des Raumes und füllte dieses beinahe aus. Ein großer Holzschrank stand an der einen Wand und ein großer Holzschreibtisch an der anderen. Auf diesem Schreibtisch lagen ordentlich gestapelte Papiere und Akten, ein Taschenrechner. Ein Teppich lag auf dem Boden - erst jetzt bemerkte Hidan, dass er keine Schuhe mehr an hatte. Diese standen an einer Türe, die er beinahe übersehen hatte. Langsam öffnete er sie. Es war ein Badezimmer. Ebenso spärlich eingerichtet wie das Schlafzimmer. Nur das nötigste.   
Hidan knurrte erneut auf. Der Kater sah auch nicht wirklich danach aus, als würde er Erinnerungen sammeln. Zurück im Schlafzimmer erkannte er eine Treppe neben dem großen Holzschrank.  
Er trat hinunter. Knarrende Stufen begleitete ihn. Aber Hidan hatte auch keinerlei Absicht sich nicht anzukündigen, sollte der Kater sich darauf gefasst machen-.

Doch hier unten brannte kein Licht. Tastend fand Hidan eine Lampe auf einer der Kommoden an der Wand. Als sich der Raum erhellte, erkannte er, dass er sich in einer Art Speisezimmer befand. Vor ihm stand ein großer Holztisch mit vier passenden Stühlen. Unter ihnen ein großer Teppich. Hinter einer Nische war eine kleine Küchenzeile. Und das Zimmer neben an stellte sich als ein kleines Wohnzimmer dar. Zwei kleinere Sofas vor denen ein kleiner Tisch stand. Große Bücherregale an der Wand.   
Eine kleine Toilette grenzte an diesem Zimmer an.

Die Eingangstür war auch hier. Sofort versuchte Hidan sein Glück, doch wie erwartet war diese verschlossen und das Holz zu dick, als das es einfach so zerspringen würde. Die Fenster waren ebenfalls verriegelt. Wieder einmal hatte Hidan keine andere Möglichkeit als hier zu bleiben. Nur diesmal war er allein in der Hütte des Alphas, welcher wohl jeden Moment zurück kommen würde.   
Ein Alpha, der eine unglaubliche Aura hatte, der ihn komisch werden ließ. Eine Gänsehaut erklomm Hidans Arme.

"Nein, verflucht, nicht mit mir!", fauchte Hidan und suchte die komplette Hütte nochmal nach einen Ausweg ab.

 

Verzweifelt ließ sich Hidan auf den Bettrand des großen Bettes nieder. Wieso war er hier? Müde und resigniert seufzte er. Sein Leben wollte er selbst in die Hand nehmen und schon hatte er sich in den nächsten Schlamassel geritten. Und dann dieser komische Alpha mit diesen stechenden grünen Augen. Was zur Hölle. Sein Geruch, so einzigartig. Es ließ Hidans Blut vor Wut kochen.

Was war sein Problem? Was fiehl ihm ein? Warum war er hier? Was würde er mit Hidan machen?

Wut wurde von der undurchdringlichen Müdigkeit abgelöst. Schlapp ließ er sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. Wenn er schon einmal hier war, könnte er das Bett auch sicher ausnutzen. Wann lag er zuletzt in einem Bett? Hidan schloss die Augen und murrte - daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Die Decken waren dick und warm. Hidan rollte sich in ihnen ein. Ein warmes Nest. Doch er riss die Augen auf, als er den Geruch wahrnahm, der unverwechselbare Geruch des Alphas. Er lag tief in den Fasern der Decke. Müde schloss er wieder seine Augen. Der Geruch legte sich eigenartig entspannend um in und sein Nest. Tief atmete Hidan ein und verlor sich in einer tauben und traumlosen Welt.

 

Hidan erwachte langsam und schwer. Er fand sich tiefer unter den Decken in seinem sanft duftenden Nest wieder. Ihm war warm bis in die Knochen. Er fühlte sich eigenartig geborgen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte sein Gesicht tiefer in die Decken.

"Was tust du da Hidan?"

Sofort zuckte Hidan zusammen. Die tiefe Entspannung löste sich augenblicklich durch die fremde Stimme auf und ließ ihn fauchend und Ohren anlegend unter den Decken vorschauen.  
Dort an der Treppe stand Konan mit einem Tabeltt in der Hand. Sie sah ihn abwartend an. Langsam schälte er sich aus seinem Nest und saß Konan angespannt gegenüber. Er war nicht bereit irgendjemanden aus diesem Rudel zu sehen. Sie sollten ihn bloß in Ruhe lassen. Noch besser: sie sollten ihn endlich gehen lassen.

"Was willst du?", fauchte er Konan an, sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

"Hast du dir ein Nest gebaut, Hidan?"

Konans Stimme war sanft. Sie kam näher und Hidan knurrte auf. Pff, und wenn? Dürfte er sich nicht etwas Entspannung erlauben? Er taktierte sie mit stechenden bitterbösen Blicken.

"Alpha bat mich dir etwas zu essen zu bringen."

Sie stellte das Tablet langsam auf den Nachttisch, behielt Hidan immer im Blick. Aus irgend einem Grund gefiel es Hidan ganz und gar nicht, dass Konan in dieser Hütte war. Noch dazu so nah an seinem nächtlichen Nest. Das hier war für wenige Stunden sein Schutz gewesen, und er ist nicht bereit ihn aufzugeben.  
Konan ging auf Abstand - gut.

"Wie geht es dir, Hidan? Hast du Schmerzen?", Konan sah in abwartend an.

Hidan plusterte sich auf.

"Nein, verdammt, was geht es dich an? Verpisst euch alle von mir."

Mit einem müden und schlappen Knurren vergrub er sich wieder in seinem Nest und blendete Konans Gestalt aus.

"Schmollen wird dir nicht weiter helfen, Hidan."

Damit verschwand Konans Geruch aus dem Zimmer und Hidan atmete auf. Wütend schrie er ihr aber noch einige Beleidigungen hinterher. Was fiel ihr ein?  
Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

Der Alpha war die Nacht über nicht zurück gekommen. Würde er seine Hütte einfach so aufgeben? Nein, Hidan biss sich auf die Lippen. Früher oder später müsste er wieder auftauchen. Hidans Herz pochte unangenehm auf, was ihn über sich selber anknurren ließ.

Trotz allem konnte er den köstlichen Geruch des Frühstückes nicht ignorieren. Er weigerte sich aber sein Nest zu verlassen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er hatte eindeutig die Nase voll von diesem Rudel und all seinen Mitgliedern. Er steckte eine Hand aus, um das Tablett zu ertasten, doch er streifte etwas Warmes. Sofort zog er seine Hand zurück und knurrte auf. Da stand jemand vor dem Bett. Wieso hatte er ihn nicht gehört oder gerochen? Fauchend blickte er aus seinem Nest und verschluckte sich fast. Der Alpha.

Der Alpha antwortete seinem Knurren mit einem tieferen. Hidan verstummte. Knurrte dann aber über sich selber auf. Wieso hatte dieser Kater so eine Macht über seine Reaktionen?!

"Verpiss-", doch bevor Hidan seine brodelnde Beleidigungen zu Ende fauchen konnte, wurde er an den Haaren ruckartig hochgezogen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und fauchte abermals.

"Konan sagte mir, dass du dir in meinem Bett ein Nest gebastelt hast."

Seine Stimme war nah, leise und überaus bedrohlich. Hidan unterdrückte sich ein Wimmern und knurrte leise auf. Seine Augen konnte er kaum bis gar nicht aufmachen. Der Griff um seine Haare verstärkte sich. Der Geruch des Alphas umströmte ihn noch mehr als in seinem Nest - Hidan wurde schwach.

"Ein Idiot wie du würde denn Sinn dahinter sowieso nicht verstehen.", knurrte der Alpha und wurde wütender.

Seine Hand löste sich aus Hidans Haaren und umschloss stattdessen seinen Kiefer fest.

"Und ich dachte Subs bemerken so etwas am ehesten."

Abwertend. Seine Stimme war abwertend. Hidan spürte betäubende Wut aber auch eine gewisse Ruhe von diesem Kater - es beunruhigte ihn zu tiefst. Gleichzeitig war er still und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Dieser verfluchte elende-

"Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich nie herabgelassen zu suchen, aber du liefst mir direkt in die Hände.", knurrend schob der Kater seine Nase in Hidans Halsbeuge und atmete tief ein.

"Das so ein Idiot-"

Das Knarren der Treppe ließ den Dom verstummen. Er löste seinen Griff, was Hidan wie einen nassen Sack zurück in sein Nest fallen ließ, in welches er sich sofort Schutz suchend vergrub.  
Ein weiterer Kater tauchte im Zimmer auf. Der Dom knurrte leise auf.

"Alpha wir haben die Unter-"

"Verschwinde.", wurde dem Neuankömmling entgegen geknurrt. Die Wut des Katers schürte sich nur. Als der Duft des anderen Katers, eines Betas wohl, verflogen war, wand sich der Dom zu der Deckenkugel auf seinem Bett.

"Iss dein Frühstück. Wenn ich zurück komme, verlange ich eine Antwort."

Träge, schwere Schritte auf der Treppe signalisierten Hidan, dass der Kater nun ebenfalls verschwand. Er war umgeben von dessen Geruch. Er fühlte sich, als würde er auf einer Wolke liegen. Vollkommen schwerelos und eingehüllt in einen betäubenden Duft. Leise vor sich hin knurrend ärgerte er sich über seine offensichtliche Schwäche.

Zudem war er verwirrt. Was meinte der Alpha? Was für eine Antwort sollte er ihm geben?

"Elendes Arschloch.", murrte Hidan in die Decken, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete. Das Frühstück roch immer noch sehr einladend, wie Hidans Bauch lauthals bekanntgab. Fluchend schnappte er sich das Tablett und begann sich druch die Lebensmittel zu beißen.

Er wollte eine Antwort. Auf welche verdammte Frage?! Hidan wurde wütend. Nicht nur das dieser Idiot komisches mit seinem Körper anstellte, nein, er meint ihm auch noch Befehle zu erteilen.

Und nein, Hidan aß das Frühstück nicht, da es ihm der Kater aufgetragen hatte, nein, er aß es, weil er verdammt noch mal Hunger hatte! Er war sein eigener Herr. Dieser Dom konnte noch so dominant sein, Hidan würde sich ihm niemals komplett hingeben. Seine Ohren fielen auf die Seite. War es nicht genau das, was er tat, wenn der Alpha in seiner Nähe war? Er gab sich ihm hin. Sein Körper gab sich ihm hin ohne seine Zustimmung. Und der Alpha wagte es daraufhin ihn auf solch intime Art und Weise zu beschnuppern.

Hier lief etwas definitiv falsch. Hidan wurde bleich. Er müsste hier weg. Dies alles entwickelte sich in eine komplett andere Richtung. Und es machte ihm angst. Angst was dieser Alpha mit ihm vor hatte. Würde er seine Macht ihm gegenüber ausnutzen?  
Aber was Hidan wirklich beschäftigte war, wieso sein Körper überhaupt so reagierte? Bei Pain war dies nicht passiert. Was machte diesen Dom so anders? Was unterschied ihn von den anderen? Er war der Alpha, aber dies hatte hier nichts zu sagen. War es sein Geruch?

Hidan wurde rot um die Wangen, worüber er sich ärgerte, noch nie hatte ihm sein Körper so hintergangen. Er hatte trainiert, um genauso stark zu sein wie ein Alpha oder Beta und jetzt konnte er sich noch nicht einmal gegen den Geruch eines dahergelaufenen Doms retten. Er war das letzte.

"Pf, nicht mit mir. Der kann mich mal."

Langsam schob Hidan das Tablett von sich fort und stand auf. Er brauchte weder ein Rudel, noch war er auf diesen Alpha angewiesen! Mit steifen Blick wand er sich zum einzigen großen Fenster in diesem Raum zu. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck öffnete er es. Tief ragte dort unten der Boden auf. Hinter dem Haus öffnete sich der Wald. Hidans Blick verfestigte sich. Er schwang sich zitternd über den Fenstersims und kletterte langsam die Holzverkleidung der Hütte hinunter. Es reichte nicht ganz und er verlor den Halt - landete so in einem kleinen Busch und stöhne unterdrückt auf. In seinen Haaren verkeilten sich Äste, die Hidan hastig herausriss und aufstand. Sein Rücken schmerzte, doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sofort floh er in den tiefen Wald.

Adrenalin verscheuchte seine Euphorie der Freiheit. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zu entkommen! Außerhalb seines Nestes fühlte er sich dennoch eigenartig kalt an. Er schob diesen Gedanken und diese Gefühle jedoch so weit es nur ginge in seinen Hinterkopf. Daran würde er jetzt nicht denken!

Er folgte einen unsichtbaren Weg mitten durch den Wald. Seine Orientierung war noch nie wirklich gut, doch er hoffte, er würde an einer passenden Stelle aus dem Wald kommen. Hoffentlich nahe einer Stadt.

Hidan rannte und rannte. Sein Atem ging flach und seine Brust schmerzte. Seine Beine flehten ihn an sich für einen Moment auszuruhen, doch Hidan ließ es nicht zu und hetzte sie weiter an. Nie wieder würde er den Alpha mit den stechend grünen Augen wieder sehen. Hidans Herz versetzte es einen Schlag, als er daran dachte, dass er weder ihn oder seinen Geruch je mehr spüren würde. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten. Was auch immer dieser Kater mit ihm gemacht hatte, dass er überhaupt an so etwas dachte, er würde es nun für immer vernichten! Verflucht seien sei alle!

Die Dichte des Waldes löste sich auf und Hidans Magen spannte sich an. Hastig stolperte er den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen. Vor ihm zeichnete sich ein schmaler Weg wieder. Er sprang über einen letzten großen Busch und krachte mitten auf jenen steinernen Weg. Sein Auftreten erschrak das Pferd einer Kutsche, die soeben auf jenen Weg gefahren war. Der Kutscher sah ebenso erschrocken aus und versuchte sein Pferd zu beruhigen.

"Da wird doch der Hund in der Pfanne verrückt!"

Hidan lag dort auf dem Weg und keuchte, atmete und röchelte. Seine Brust, seine Beine und sein Herz schmerzten - er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte zudem schrecklichen Durst. Wo war er? Sein Blick fing den aufgerissenen des Kutschers ein. Dieser kletterte soeben von jener Kutsche hinunter und stellte sich Hidan gegenüber. Der Kutscher war ein älterer Mann in der Blüte seines Lebens. Er hatte einen leichten Bart und dunkle zottige Haare, die von einem großen Hut verdeckt wurden.

"Ein Sub alleine im Wald?", fragend ging er neben Hidan in die Hocke.

"W-asser.", röchelte dieser und hustete auf.

"Oh, natürlich, aber ich habe nicht mehr viel."

Der Kutscher, er roch nach einem Beta, so viel Hidan dies in seiner jetzigen Situation beurteilen konnte, sprang auf und kramte in einer größeren Tasche nach einem kleinen Wassersack, welchen er Hidan überreichte. Dieser trank hastig und verschluckte sich mehrmals. Doch, wie der Kutscher schon sagte, war es nicht viel.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich mit in die Stadt nehmen würde? In der Schenke gibs mehr zu trinken."

Hidan nickte leicht auf. Ja, ja, das wäre genau das richtige! Er schenkte dem Kutscher ein halbes Lächeln.

"Danke, man.", keuchte er zudem und setzte sich langsam auf.

Mit Hilfe des Kutschers konnte er sich auf den Kutschbock setzten. Bald wäre er in der Stadt und konnte seinen eigentlichen Plan ausführen! Er steckte seine Beine aus und seufzte leise, ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Er war dem Dom entkommen. Ein Druck bildete sich bei diesem Gedanken in seinem Magen, doch er ignorierte es.

Er würde es ignorieren.

Das Blatt schien sich zu wenden. Er hatte wieder Glück. Dieser Kutscher würde ihn in die Stadt bringen und von da aus würde er sein neues Leben beginnen. Entschlossen lehnte sich Hidan zurück.

 

"Prr, mein Guter.", rief der Kutscher, als die Tore der Stadt zu sehen waren, seinem Pferd entgegen. Hidan sah auf. Er fühlte sich frisch und ausgeruht, der Kutscher war wirklich ein Geschenk Gottes. Er hatte neue Energie. Trotz dem unmenschlichen Durst. Er würde, wie der Kutscher es angeboten hatte, mit in die Schenke gehen. Still sitzen war fast schon unmöglich.

"Was hattest du überhaupt alleine im Wald zu suchen?", meldete sich der Kutscher zu Wort, nachdem sie durch das Tor geritten waren. 

Hidans Augen huschten bei dem wilden hin und her des Marktplatzes, welcher sofort hinter dem Tor begann, wild umher. Noch nie hatte er so viel Menschen auf einem Fleck gesehen. Weder sein altes Rudel noch das Rudel von diesem Dom waren so groß. So viel Gerüche auf einmal strömten auf in ein. Es war bemerkenswert. Doch auch bemerkte er die Augen, die sich immer mehr auf ihn legten.

"Naja, ich wollte zur Stadt. Was den sonst.", knurrte Hidan seine Antwort.

Lachend lenkte der Kutscher seine Kutsche aus dem Getümmel und in ruhigere Gassen.

"Naja, das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können."

Hidan sah sich weiter um. Ignorierte den Mann neben sich. Dieser Moment war kostbar. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen endlich hier zu sein, nicht nach dem kleinen Missgeschick mit dem anderen Rudel. Doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Viele neue Möglichkeiten eröffneten sich ihm gerade.

"Also? Wo ist diese Schenke, Junge?", fragte er den Kutscher, welcher wieder auflachte.

"Noch ein wenig Geduld."

Schnaubend besah sich Hidan die vielen verschiedenen Häuser. Sie waren aus Stein und sahen sehr stabil aus. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen. Auch die Bewohner sahen aus, als hielten sie viel aus. Selbst die Frauen hatten einen harten Blick, was wohl auf etwas anderes deuten könnte. Doch Hidan sah keinen einzigen Sub unter ihnen.

"Ah, hier wären wir."

Der Mann lächelte und deute auf einen heruntergekommenen Laden. Ein großes hölzernes Schild trug den Namen der Spelunke. Hidan konnte ihn aber nicht lesen. Das Schild war zu abgenutzt und verdreckt. Kräuselnd zog er die Nase ein und die Stirn in Falten.

"Was ist das den für ein Drecksloch, eh?", fragte er den Kutscher, welcher nur lachte und abstieg.

"Du hast doch Durst, oder?"

Der Kutscher band die Zügel seines Pferdes an einen Pfosten und wartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf Hidan.

"Ja, verdammt, das hab ich.", er stieg knurrend ab. "Trotzdem ein ziemlich verdreckter Laden, pah."

Lachend führte der Kutscher Hidan in die Schenke. Schweiß, Rauch und Alkohol dampfte Hidan entgegen, als er eintrat. Er würgte auf und hielt sich die Nase zu, fluchte zudem laut auf.

"Was für ein Drecksloch."

Der Raum war spärlich beleuchtet und bot kaum Platz um sich richtig zu bewegen. Menschen saßen an den Tischen verteilt und sahen zu den Neuankömmlingen. Hidan begrüßte sie mit einem eindeutigen Gesichtsausdruck. Der Kutscher jedoch lächelte und rief laut in die Schenke hinein. Hidan steuerte auf die Bar zu, der Kutscher dicht hinter ihm. Es war eigenartig still im Raum, doch Hidans Durst meldete sich und er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu den fremden Menschen im Raum an die Bar.

"Na, Kaito, was hast du uns den da wieder mitgebracht?", ertönte die kratzige, alte Stimme des Barmannes.

"Ha, erst mal was zum Trinken!", lachte der Angesprochene auf. "Und ob ihr mir es glaub oder nicht, der Kleine hier fiel mir im Wald direkt vor die Füße."

Hidan interessierte es nicht womit sich der Schenker und der Mann unterhielten - er trank hastig das große Bier aus, welches der Mann hinter der Bar, ein Beta so wie er roch, ihm vor die Nase stellte. Seine brennenden Lungen entspannten sich etwas.

Er sah erst wieder auf, als der nette Kutscher ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

"Sei so gut und schenke dem Kleinen hier noch ein Bier ein.", mit einem zwinkern sah er den Barmann an, welcher verstand.

Hidan kümmerte der dunkle Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes nicht weiter, als er ihm ein neues Bier vor die Nase stellte. Bedrohlich Knurrend schüttelte er aber den Arm des anderen ab. Diese Berührung fühlte sich falsch und ekelerregend an, doch sein Durst überragte dies für den Moment. Auch das nächste Bier wurde hastig ausgetrunken. Hidan seufzte erleichtert auf und wischte sich über den Mund.

"Danke, man, du hast mir echt geholfen.", rief Hidan aus. "Trotzdem ist das hier echt widerlich. Ich verschwinde."

Fluchend wollte Hidan aufstehen, doch der Kutscher packte ihm am Arm und zog in wieder hinunter auf seinen Hocker.

"Nicht so hastig."

Hidan knurrte laut auf und entriss dem Mann fauchend seinen Arm.

"Fass mich nicht an, du beschissener-"

Bevor Hidan seinen Satz beenden konnte, wurde ihm ein frisches Bier an die Lippen gedrückt, er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Mund zu öffnen und einen weiteren Schluck zu trinken.  
Nachdem er einige Schlücke getrunken hatte, entriss er seinen Kopf dem Glas, verschüttete so das Bier, was ihm jedoch egal war.

"Lass deine dreckigen Finger von mir!", schrie Hidan auf und stolperte aus seinem Hocker in Richtung Ausgang.

Doch auch bemerkte Hidan, dass seine Füße einen anderen Plan hatten als er. Er schwankte regelrecht. Verwirrt hielt er inne. Sein Kopf drehte sich. Was zur Hölle war mit ihm los? Er fasste sich an seinen Kopf, schloss seine Augen und zog seine Ohren an.

Plötzlich wurde sein Schwanz gepackt. Hidan schrie auf. Er wand sich um. Ein großer Mann stand vor ihm und hielt in seinen schmierig dreckigen Händen seinen hellen Schwanz, welcher sich aufplusterte.  
"Eh, was soll das, du elender B-"

Mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck würde Hidan zu dem Mann an seinem Schwanz gezogen. Fauchend und knurrend versuchte Hidan sich loszureißen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Nein, ihm wurde heiß. Eine innere Hitze, die er nicht entkommen konnte, wie ihm schien. Sie breitete sich in seinem Unterkörper langsam über all aus. Was war das?

"Ganz ruhig, Kleiner.", säuselte der Mann, der Hidan an sich drückte. Er legte eine schwere viel zu heiße Hand an dessen Hüfte.

"Ich habe noch nie einen männlichen Sub gesehen.", lachte ein zweiter auf. 

Hidan bemerkte die Menge um ihn herum. Sie hielten ihn in einem Kreis gefangen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Eine andere Hand strich seinen Rücken hinunter. Seine Zunge, viel zu schwer als das er fluchen konnte, ließ vielmehr drohende und gefährliche Laute hinaus. Die aber alle ignoriert wurden. Sie hielten ihn in ihrer Mitte. Hidan konnte nicht entkommen.

Wieso fand er sich immer wieder in so einer Situation wieder? Die Hand auf seinem Rücken schlängelte sich um seinen Schwanz. Ein zweiter Mann stemmte sich gegen seinen Rücken, eine Hand ebenfalls an seiner Hüfte drückte in nach hinten. Hidan fauchte auf und versuchte auszutreten. Er spürte etwas gegen seinen Hintern drücken. Den feuchten Atmen des Mann an seinem Nacken ließ die Panik weiter erwachen. Es fühlte sich alles falsch an. Falsch. Niemand dürfte an seinen Nacken! Dies war nur für seinen Partner bestimmt! Ekel stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte sich übergeben und sich waschen.  
Zum ersten Mal bereute er es aus seinem Nest aufgestanden zu sein. Seine Gedanken verschwammen. Als würde sich sein Gehirn auflösen und sich in eine kochende Hitze verwandeln. Was haben diese Bastarde mit ihm gemacht?!

"Baby, du riechst so gut.", wurde ihm rau ins Ohr gesprochen, als man sich gegen in rieb. Hidan schrie auf. Kraft schwand, er wollte hier weg. Er wollte in sein Nest!

"Wie kam es, dass ein unbefleckter junger Sub alleine herumläuft, hm?", rief ein anderer.

Hidan schossen Tränen aus purer Wut in die Augen. Er hatte keine Kraft. Er konnte sich nicht behaupten und schuld war seine zweite Hälfte! Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Pain hatte ihn gewarnt. Genauso wie, Hidan wimmerte, der Dom.

"Keine Angst, Kleiner, wir kümmern uns um dich."

Hidan würgte auf. Er wollte nur noch hier weg. Er wollte die eklige Wärme um sich herum nicht mehr spüren. Sein Wimmern wurde lauter.

"Nach wem ruft er den, haha, es wird niemand kommen, Kleiner."

Hidan kniff seine Augen zusammen. Die Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Er fluchte alle in diesem Raum. Er verfluchte s-.

Dunkles animalisches und höchst dominates Knurren erfüllte den Raum in einer furchterregenden Potenz. Die Hände und Körper um in herum hielten inne und versteiften sich. Ein Dom. Hidans Herz setzte aus. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

"Los lassen.", wurde es mit dieser dunklen Stimme geknurrt, die Hidan erschaudern ließ.

"Hey, Alter, ist das hier dein Sub?", rief jemand.

Lautes Knurren ertönte ein weiteres Mal, ließ den Mann verstummen. Hidan wimmerte auf. War es wirklich? Sein benebeltes Gehirn empfing nun auch den dunklen würzigen Geruch, der sich in dem kleinen Raum verteilte und alles andere übertraf.

"A-lpha.", hauchte Hidan.

Er wollte in sein Nest! Weg von diesem Ort.

"Hidan, komm her."

Ein klarer Befehl, den Hidan nicht ignorieren konnte. Seine Subhälfte führte sein Bewusstsein an. Er müsste seinen Dom gehorchen. Niemand außer sein Dom darf in anfassen. Er knurrte und stemmte sich mit neuer Kraft gegen die fremden Männer.

"Hey, was fällt dir ein?! Wir haben ihn zuerst gefunden!", schrie ein weiter Mann auf. 

Hidan löste sich währenddessen von den Griffen der anderen und schob sich wimmernd an ihnen vorbei. Blind tastete er sich vor. Er folgte seiner Nase. Wo war er?  
Ein aufmüpfiger Typ stellte sich ihm in den Weg, sodass Hidan gegen ihn prallte und murrend knurrte. Falsch. Wo ist sein Dom?  
Das Knurren wurde gefährlicher, kälter und absolut tödlich. Der würzige Geruch kam näher, Hidan spannte sich an und wimmerte, der Typ aber ließ ihn nicht vorbei. Dann sah er ihn. Vor dem Typ baute sich der große Alpha mit den unvergleichbaren Augen auf. Er starrte ihn nieder. Der Mann vor Hidan zitterte, doch bewegte sich nicht weiter.

"Letzte Chance.", gab ihm der Alpha einen Ausweg, doch der Mann hob neckisch seinen Kopf.

Aus der Kehle des Doms entriss es ein gefährliches Geräusch, Hidan zitterte ebenfalls auf. Seine Knie wurden weich. So stark. So überwältigend stark. Hidans Augen schimmerten auf. Er wollte heim.

Eine angespannte Hand legte sich um die Kehle des Mannes vor Hidan. Fast gleichzeitig würgte der Mann auf und umfasste die Hand des Alphas hektisch. Dieser sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er den Mann mit Leichtigkeit anhob und von sich warf. Er krachte auf einen der vielen Tische nieder, welcher zerbrach. Hidan wimmerte erneut auf. Dann endlich, die Augen des Doms legten sich auf Hidans.

Hidan erschauderte heftig. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gefühlt. Noch nie hatt er sich so wohl gefühlt. Und all das in mitten von fremden Menschen. Er stolperte vorran und presste sich an die harte Brust des Doms vor ihm. Er wollte nach Hause. Der Dom legte einen starken Arm um seine Schultern. Hidan seufzte. Dies fühlte sich richtig an. Er dachte noch nicht einmal darüber nach. Er fühlte einfach. Es war so unwirklich. Bevor er jedoch weiter dessen Wärme genießen konnte, packte der Alpha Hidans Oberarm und zog in aus dem dunklen Raum.

Hidan wimmerte auf und der Dom antwortete mit einem tiefen und dunklen Geräusch. Es beruhigte Hidan, welcher sich blind führen ließ. Ihm war heiß, so fürchterlich heiß, aber es zählte einzig und allein der Gedanke, dass sein Dom nun bei ihm war und in beschützte.

Bald fanden sie sich im Wald wieder. Stumm zog der Alpha Hidan mit sich. Er versprühte eine unglaubliche Wut und Stärke aus. Sein Geruch lag dadurch fast schon zu kräftig in der Luft. Seine grünen Augen waren fest auf den Weg fixiert. Seine Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht, sodass Hidan nicht alles genau deuten konnte. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel. Hidan vermutete das schwarze Muskelshirt unter diesem. Das Shirt, welches seine Oberarmmuskeln so gut zur Geltung brachte. Hidan wimmerte erneut auf. Neue Gedanken formten sich in seinem Kopf wieder. Immer neue Details schossen ihm in den Sinn. 

Die Wolke um Hidan herum verdickte sich. Seine Hose verengte sich unangenehm. Hidan wimmerte erneut verwirrt auf. Eine merkwürdige Erregtheit stieg ihm in die Adern. Die Hitze nahm zu. Er wollte den Dom rufen, bemerkte dann aber, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, wie er hieß.  
Doch was er wusste war, dass er in sein Nest will!

"Ne-st.", keuchte er jammernd auf.

Er hatte das Verlangen sich dort einzumurmeln und nie wieder herauszukommen. Immer den dicken Duft des Doms einzuatmen und nicht wieder verletzt zu werden.

"Hidan.", knurrte der Dom.

Hidan hielt erschrocken inne und sah auf. Die Stimme des Alphas klang immer noch angespannt, auch war sie noch genauso dunkel, aber sie hatte etwas weiches. Oder war dies Wunschdenken? Hidan wusste es nicht. Ihm war es egal. Es zählte nur, dass er ihn angesprochen hatte. Der Dom interessierte sich für ihn. Er wimmerte.

"Halt den Mund."

Der Griff des Doms verstärkte sich um seinen Oberarm. Hidan senkte seine Ohren, er hatte den Alpha verärgert. Wieder stieg in ihm dieses merkwürdige bedrückende Gefühl auf. Es war seine Schuld, das der Alpha so wütend war. Hidan zog den Kopf ein und wimmerte. Er wollte in sein Nest. Seine Hose zog weiter. Es war unangenehm zu laufen, doch er blieb stumm, wollte er den Alpha nicht weiter verärgern.

Bald schon erkannte Hidan durch seinen verschleierten Blick die Lichtung wieder. Der Griff des Doms löste sich langsam von Hidans Oberarm. Hidan murrte bei diesem Verlust leise auf. Kakuzu knurrte und ließ Hidan so verstummen. Hidan sah ihm nicht in die Augen, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sein Sub hatte ihn vollkommen eingenommen. Er fühlte sich deswegen schlecht seinen Alpha so verärgert zu haben und wollte es wieder gut machen.  
"Alpha-", seufzte er, doch eben jener knurrte auf. Hidan verstummte noch einmal.

Pain trat zu ihnen.

"Kakuzu, du hast ihn gefunden."

Hidan versteifte sich augenblicklich und trat näher an seinen Dom. Eine Hand griff nach dessen Mantel, ein weiters Knurren ließ Hidan seine Hand senken. Kakuzu, Pain hatte den Alpha Kakuzu genannt. War dies sein Name?

"Geh zur Hütte."

Zum ersten Mal sah Hidan auf und in die grünen Seelenspiegel des Alphas. Er war wütend, Hidan wimmerte, doch nickte trotzdem auf. Langsam und schwankend machte er sich auf den Weg. Unsicher schaute er zurück. Die Augen des Alphas, Kakuzus, lagen auf ihm, bohrten sich in seine Gestalt. Hidans Knie wurden wieder weich. Sein Schwanz, der ihm schlapp und ohne Kraft hinterher schwebte, plusterte sich auf. Eine Hitzewelle erhob sich und er beeilte sich in die Hüte zu kommen.

Bald schon erreichte er sie und schob die schwere Holztür auf. Er seufzte, als er den tiefen Geruch Kakuzus in jener Hütte wiederfand. Sein Nest! Er schwankte langsam die Treppe hinauf. Im Schlafzimmer steifte er sich seine Schuhe ab und auch seine Hose. Alles musste weg. Ihm war viel zu heiß! Alles fühlte sich falsch an.

Als er sich von allen überflüssigen Schichten befreit hatte, ließ sich Hidan in die kühlen Laken des Nestes fallen. Er seufzte auf und kuschelte sich ein.

"K-aku-zu.", seufzte er auf.

Es roch alles nach ihm. Es war himmlisch. Hidan lag auf seinem Rücken und keuchte stetig aus und ein. Würde Kakuzu bald kommen? Er sah mit schimmernden Blick hinab. Er hatte eine Erektion, die sich schmerzhaft an seinen Bauch presste.

Er zitterte, doch er fühlte sich wohl. Es hatte etwas beruhigend hier zu sein. Doch etwas fehlte. Es wichtiges. Kakuzu. Hidan rollte sich hin und her. Eine forschende Hand umfasste sein Glied. Hidan keuchte auf und bewegte seine Hand etwas. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Seine Subhälfte schrie danach, auf ihren Dom zu warten, doch Hidan hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die Hitze musste weg!

Knarrend kündigte sich jemand an. Hidan seufzte, als Kakuzus Geruch sich weiter im Raum ausbreitete. Er wimmerte und sah mit Lust verschleierten Augen zu seinem Dom. Leise knurrend stand dort Kakuzu. Hidan präsentierte ihm seinen weißen Bauch und wimmerte weiter. Kakuzu starrte ihn an. Hidan hielt es kaum mehr aus. Wütende Tränen schossen ihm ein zweites Mal in die Augen. Er brauchte seinen Dom!

"Hidan."

Hidan sah auf. Kakuzu trat näher und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Erst als sich Kakuzu mit dem Rücken an das Bettgestell setzte, kroch Hidan aus seinem Nest auf ihn zu. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den rechten Oberschenkel des Alphas und wimmerte. Mit großen magentafarbenen Augen sah er Kakuzu an. Hitze stieg weiter auf und ließ seine Wangen erröten. Eine Hand legte Hidan dem Dom auf die Brust. Hidan spürte Muskel unter dem Shirt und seufzte auf. Wieso unternahm Kakuzu nichts?

"Idiot.", fauchte Kakuzu und umfasste Hidans Kiefer eisern. Hidan wimmerte entschuldigend auf.

"Was haben sie dir gegeben?", verlangte der Dom zu wissen, doch Hidan wusste es nicht. Ihn interessierte es nicht. Er wollte nur Kakuzu spüren. Hidan legte eine warme Hand auf Kakuzus Arm, der seinen Kiefer festhielt. Er sah Kakuzu bittend an.

Hidan kam eine Idee. Eine verruchte Idee. Nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht, aber gerade jetzt hörte es sich unglaublich gut an. Langsam rutschte er Kakuzus Schenkel hinunter, zwang ihm so, seinen Griff zu lösen. Mit zitternden Fingern zog Hidan langsam Kakuzus Hose hinunter. Ihm sprang dessen langes, dickes und warmes Glied entgegen. Hidan zuckte zusammen. Kakuzus Geruch schien hier am stärksten zu sein. Leise aufstöhnend legte Hidan langsam und leicht seine zitternden Lippen auf das erhitzte Fleisch. Kakuzu blieb ruhig, bewegte sich nicht, doch behielt Hidan im Blick. Er richtete sich nur auf, um seinen Mantel auszuziehen und auf die Seite zu legen.

Hidan verteilte leichte küsse auf dem Glied und leckte von oben nach unten. Mit einer weiteren Idee umschloss er die Spitze und ließ seine Zunge spielen.

"Tust du das zum ersten Mal?", fragte Kakuzu angespannt und leise.

Hidan hatte seine Augen geschlossen und murrte leise zur Bestätigung. Für niemanden sonst würde er so etwas machen. Niemanden. Nur Kakuzu. Unerbittlich verankerten sich diese Worte in Hidans Kopf. Kakuzu.

"Fühlt sich fast nicht so an.", knurrend entriss sich Kakuzu seiner Maske.

Hidan fühlte etwas Warmes in seiner Brust. Er stöhnte um Kakuzus Glied auf. Es fühlte sich gut an gelobt zu werden. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und entließ das warme und nun feuchte Glied aus seinem Mund. Er saugte sich an dessen Haut fest. Mit trägen Augen sah er zu Kakuzu hinauf. Eine warme und starke Hand stichelte hauchzart Hidans Wange, die sich sofort röter verfärbte.  
Hidan erkannte kurze braune Haare und ebenso braune Ohren. Tiefe Narben um Kakuzus Mundwinkel umschlossen delikate Lippen. Es schreckte ihn nicht ab. Nein, es verstärkte nur seine Hitze. Kakuzu sah gefährlich und unantastbar aus. Hidan saugte sich ein weiteres Mal an dessen Spitze fest und seufzte tief. Kakuzus Hand an seiner Wange und dessen Blick auf ihm fühlten sich so gut an. Hidan schmelzte.

"Hidan."

Wieder sah Hidan auf. Grün traf Magenta und Hidan schauderte.

"Hm?", antwortete er ohne Kakuzus Glied zu befreien.

"Komm her."

Seine Hand wanderte von seiner Wange zu seinem Hinterkopf und schob ihn so zu sich hinauf. Hidan keuchte erschrocken auf. So nah. Er war Kakuzu so nah. Er bemerkte eine kleine Narbe an dessen Nase. Fasziniert nahm er jede kleine Faser wahr. Bis er zu seinen Augen kam. Hidan schluckte. Die Hitze schlug im tief in den Magen. Kakuzu legte den Kopf schief und legte seine Lippen auf die heißen Hidans. Überrascht seufzte Hidan auf. Kakuzu hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Hidan wurde schwummrig, auch er schloss sie.

Kakuzus Hand legte sich wieder an Hidans Wange. Hidan öffnete langsam seinen Mund, erwies Kakuzu Zutritt. Gab ihm alles und noch mehr. Kakuzu drückte ihm seine eigene Zunge entgegen umschloss somit Hidans. Hidan zögerte, aber schloss sich Kakuzus Rhythmus an. Leise Laute gab er wieder. Es fühlte sich so gut an. So neu und fremd, aber doch so gut.

Kakuzu packte Hidan an dessen Schultern und drehte sie beide um. Den Kuss lösten sie nicht, nein, sie intensivierten ihn nur noch. Ihre Zungen bekämpften sich unnnachgiebig. Hidan stöhnte auf, als er die kalten Laken unter sich spürte und Kakuzus starken Körper über sich. Er fühlte sich geborgen und sicher.

Kakuzu löste den Kuss und schmiegte sich an Hidans Halsbeuge - atmete tief ein und ließ ein tiefes zufriedenes Knurren hinaus. Hidan wimmerte auf und legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, um Kakuzu mehr Platz zu verschaffen.  
Währenddessen streifte Kakuzus andere Hand Hidans Oberkörper hinunter. An dessen Beinen hielt er inne und winkelte eines davon an.

Kakuzu leckte über Hidans Ohr. Saugte sich hinter diesem fest. Er hatte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen. Hidan hatte seine leicht geöffnet - zu neu und zu erregend waren Kakuzus Berührungen.

"Kak-uzu.", säuselte Hidan leise aus.

Er schauderte auf, als Kakuzu seinen Hals entlang küsste und leckte. Eine feste und bestimmende Hand drehte Hidan um, bis er auf seinem Bauch lag. Kakuzu lag auf seiner Seite neben Hidan und küsste seine Schulter entlang. Eine große Hand streichte über Hidans weichen Rücken, über die Ausweitung seines Hintern und wieder zurück. Hidan keuchte auf und legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. Hitze. Kakuzu. Sicher.  
Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Hidans Kopf. Kakuzu richtete sich etwas auf, um nach etwas auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen, sogleich legte er sich wieder in seine alte Position zurück. Die Hand verließ Hidans Kopf nicht.

Mit seiner anderen öffnete er nun etwas, was Hidan zusammen zucken ließ, und ließ das kalte dickflüssige Gleitgel langsam Hidans Hintern hinunter fließen. Hidan keuchte auf und wand sich unter der Kälte.

Kakuzu knurrte beruhigend auf und küsste Hidans Schulter, saugte sich dort fest. Er legte die Tube bei Seite und verteilte das Gleitgel über Hidans Eingang. Hidan keuchte auf. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gefühlt. Er seufzte im stetigen Rhythmus Kakuzus Namen und beruhigte sich mit der warmen Hand auf seinem Kopf. Er schloss genüsslich seine Augen.

Ein einziger langer Finger wurde in die heiße Enge gezwängt. Hidan riss die Augen auf. Kakuzu leckte ihm über sein Ohr, knurrte ihm leise in jenes. Er biss sich in fest.

"Hidan."

Hidan keuchte auf. Kakuzus Finger glitt tiefer hinein. Es fühlte sich eigenartig aber dennoch gut an. Es füllte Hidan aus. Seine Hitze verschleierte nun seine kompletten Sinne. Er wollte Kakuzu anschreien weiter zu machen, doch er fand die Kraft nicht dazu. Er streckte seinen Rücken weiter durch und versuchte ihm besseren Zugang zu geben. Er wurde mit einem tiefen Stoß dessen Fingers belohnt. Hidan stöhnte auf.

Schon bald wand sich ein zweiter Finger zu dem ersten in Hidan hinein. Kakuzu stieß nun ohne Unterlass in ihn. Hidan stöhnte und griff sich in die Laken unter sich fest. Kakuzu war bei ihm und so nah. Er konnte seinen eigenen und Kakuzus Herzschlag in seinen Ohren hören. Es war überwältigend. Hidan platzte schon fast.

Kakuzu beugte sich weiter über Hidan und küsste dessen Wange. Er keuchte ihm etwas entgegen, aber Hidan verstand es nicht, er wimmerte nur und wand sich unter dem Größeren.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er auf seinen Rücken gedreht. Kakuzu war sofort über ihm und zwischen seinen Beinen. Hidan sah ihn an. Kakuzus Augen brannten ihm entgegen. Seufzend schloss Hidan die Augen und gab zufriedene Laute von sich. Langsam blinzelnd sah er Kakuzu aus tiefen Wimpern an. Erst jetzt merkte Hidan, dass er schnurrte. Er schnurrte für Kakuzu. Noch nie hatte er für jemanden geschnurrt. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er es wirklich konnte. Und doch war er hier und schnurrte dem Dom entgegen. Lasziv legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Hidans Züge. Kakuzu beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn innig.

Wieder legte sich eine Hand auf dessen Kopf und die andere umschlang Hidans linken Schenkel. Kakuzu rieb sich an Hidans Eingang, was Hidan in den Kuss stöhnen ließ. Mit einem Ruck ließ er sich langsam in die heiße Enge gleiten. Sie lösten den Kuss und stöhnten gemeinsam auf. Beide hatten sie die Augen geschlossen. Beide genossen sie es. Hidans Schnurren wurde immer lauter. Er gab sich Kakuzu hin - mit allem was er hatte. Kakuzu verbiss sich in Hidans Nacken und begann sich zu bewegen.

Als sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden haben, löste sich Kakuzu von Hidans Nacken und legte seine Stirn an die Hidans. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Hidan kam es so vor, als würde Kakuzu in die Tiefen seines Kopfes blicken. Ihn vollkommen in Besitz nehmen. Und es gefiel ihm. Oh, es gefiel ihm so gut.

"K-akuzu!"

Tief bewegte sich Kakuzu in Hidan. Traf Dinge die Hidan nicht wusste, das er sie hatte. Er fühlte sich so gut. Wieder verfingen sie sich in einen Kuss. Sie küssten sich mit allem, was sie hatten. Ihre Zunge begannen einen eigenartigen Tanz einzustimmen. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt.

"Hidan, verstehst du jetzt?", keuchend und knurrend fragte dies Kakuzu, als sie sich lösten.

Hidan sah ihn verwirrt an. Es war so gut. Sein Gehirn lag unter einer gewaltigen Wolke. Aber Hidan verstand. Er verstand. Sein Herz antwortete für ihn.

"J-a, Kakuzu!"

Er war Kakuzus und Kakuzu war seins. Sie waren für einander bestimmt. Sub und Dom. Partner für ewig.

Kakuzus Stöße wurden kräftiger. Er versprühte einen zufriedenen Duft. Es vernebelte Hidan weiter.

"Sag es!", forderte Kakuzu und drehte Hidan mit einem Ruck an dessen Bein um.

Er stieß sogleich erneut hinein. Ließ Hidan aufschreien. Das Schnurren ertönte lauter den je. So traf er tiefere Winkel und ließ Hidan Sterne sehen. Er biss sich an dessen Ohr fest - küsste es sogleich. Hidan roch etwas Neues. Es roch besitzergreifend. Er wimmerte. Kakuzu war seins.

"M-ein Dom!", schrie Hidan bei einem besonders harten Stoß aus und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Sein Kopf wand sich herum. Er sollte Kakuzu sehen. Dieser legte sich zu ihm nieder, stieß immer weiter.

Kakuzu küsste Hidans Schläfe und Wange, bis zu seinen Lippen die er in einen feurigen Kuss einfing. Es fühlte sich so überwältigend an.

Wieder richtete sich Kakuzu auf und packte Hidans Hüften. Er stieß tief zu. Schloss die Augen und genoss Hidans enge. Mit einem starken Lufteinziehen zog sich Kakuzu aus Hidan hinaus. Hidan sah ihn verwirrt an, wurde dann jedoch zurück auf seinen Rücken gelegt. Kakuzu legte sich Hidans helle Beine um die Hüfte und stieß tief ein. Schnell und hastig waren nun seine Stöße. Hidan krallte sich in Kakuzus breite Schultern ein. Er schmiss seinen Kopf nach hinten. So gut.

"Kakuzu i-ch-!"

Hidan sah ihn bedeutend an. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Kakuzu schloss die Augen und lehnte sich vor zu Hidan. Atmete dessen Geruch tief ein. Wenige Stöße später ergoss er sich tief in Hidan, stöhnte leise auf. Hidan, der durch all die neuen Sinneseindrücke komplett empfindlich wurde, ließ dies ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt kommen. Er biss sich nun selber in Kakuzus Schultern fest.

Hidans zitternde Hand legte sich auf Kakuzus Kopf, der in seiner Halsbeuge lag. Er streichelte ihn sanft und schnurrte immer weiter. Hidan fühlte sich komplett. Er fühlte sich geborgen und vor allem fühlte er sich Zuhause.  
Kakuzu bewegte sich nicht. Er lag dort zwischen Hidans Beinen und hatte seinen Kopf weiterhin in Hidans Beuge vergraben - atmete leise ein und aus. Hidan ließ dies müde werden. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ sich langsam ins Land der Träume schaukeln.

 

 

Hidan erwachte höchst entspannt. Er lag auf dem Bauch und war vollkommen warm und zufrieden. So hatte er sich lange, oder eher, noch nie gefühlt. Immer noch schnurrte er leise vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich vollkommen.  
Dennoch hatte sich der Nebel gelüftet. Die Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf. Über seinen Ausbruch, die Schenke, die Männer, die unausweichliche Hitze und Kakuzu. Röte stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte seinen Dom gefunden. Hatte das geschafft, was viele nicht für möglich gehalten haben. Und es war dieser verdammte Alpha. Kakuzu.

Hidan wollte wütend sein, aber er konnte es nicht. Er war viel zu entspannt. Er kniff trotzdem die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Gut, du bist wach."

Ertönte die Stimme jenes Katers. Hidan zuckte zusammen. Er lugte über die Bettdecke und sah dort an der Treppe Kakuzu stehen. Zudem hatte er keine Maske oder ein Shirt an. Er hielt ein Tablett. Hidans Magen meldete sich sofort. Weitere Röte stieg in ihm auf.

Kakuzu trat auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm. Langsam strich er über Hidans weiche Haare. Hidan wollte sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, doch Kakuzu zog sie sogleich davon. Er verfing sie in einen weiteren Kuss.

"Du bist mein.", knurrte er und umfasste Hidans Kinn in einen eisernen Griff. Er sah Hidan tief in die Augen.

"D-u kannst mich Mal.", keuchte Hidan, aber fand keine Kraft hinter seiner Beleidigung wieder. Kakuzu küsste seine Wange.

"Gerne.", raunte er in Hidans Ohr und richtete sich sogleich wieder auf. "Zuerst essen wir etwas."

Hidan setzte sich auf und nahm das Tablett entgegen. Kauzu hatte für sie beide gedeckt. Hidan sah ihn lange an. Sein Leben hatte sich vollkommen verändert und nun fand er sich noch einmal in diesem komischen Rudel wieder. Aber vielleicht wäre es doch nicht so schlimm? Besser als sein altes Rudel wäre es alle Mal.

"Mistkerl.", schnurrte Hidan und biss in ein Brötchen hinein.

Kakuzu lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.


End file.
